Wurmslayer
by Ealandariel
Summary: The story of a Tier'Dal Shadow Knight and a Koada'Dal Cleric as they search for a legendary weapon. Dark versus light, who will triumph?
1. Part 1

_Disclaimer: EverQuest and all its bits and pieces belong to Sony Online Entertainment. The characters portrayed are either my creation or used with permission of their creators. Basically – don't sue me!_ Part 1 

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

The Shadowknight leaned back in her chair and regarded her companion, an Enchantress, through hooded eyes.

"My contacts assure me that their information is accurate." Kalamia pressed.

"They could be lying."

"They know better."

Lanari gave a grim laugh and inclined her head in acknowledgement of the truth of that statement.

"Think of it Nari," Kalamia's voice took on a wheedling tone. "Think of the power such a weapon would bring. All would respect, admire and fear Lanari Xicotl."

Lanari said nothing for a moment, pondering her friend's words. Kalamia had heard of a weapon being guarded by a wurm named Azdalin, who resided on the savage continent of Kunark. The weapon was reputedly so powerful that anyone using it could slay such fearsome creatures as wurms single-handedly. The Shadowknight cast a disdainful glance at the sword hanging on her belt. Yes, it had served her through many battles, but what Lanari craved more than anything was power, and it sounded as though this… this "wurmslayer" could help her greatly…

Struck by a sudden thought, she looked up.

"So what's in it for you Kal?"

Kalamia spread her hands in front of her, red eyes opening wide, the picture of innocence.

"Me? This is purely out of friendship Nari. You know you're like a sister to me…"

Lanari cut her off with a derisive laugh, her own violet eyes not looking away from her companion's.

"And as we are so close, I know full well that you would not be here offering me this opportunity if you would not somehow benefit from my searching for the weapon."

The Teir'Dal knight chuckled at the scowl that crossed Kal's face, marring the innocent look.

"What are you after Kal?" Lanarie continued. "Supremacy? Helping me gain influence will hardly aid you if that is the case. You know that both our guilds frown on how we work together - A knight of Innoruuk the companion of an agnostic Enchantress! So what is it then?"

Kalamia looked away for a long moment, studying the fish that could be seen through the bar's underwater window.

"While gathering information on the Wurmslayer, my contacts also heard of a spell," she said at last. "A spell that allows one to take on the form of an Iksar. However, to get it requires a dangerous quest, which I can't complete on my own. I was hoping that once we were on Kunark, as I had aided you with the weapon, you would then return the favour and help me…"

Lanari tipped her seat back again, letting out a low whistle.

"Why didn't you just tell me this from the beginning?"

The Enchantress looked up, surprise showing on her face.

"I know your guild is… displeased with you for helping me on other quests. I didn't think that you would risk aiding me again."

"But Kal, think for a moment. An Iksar illusion… you could infiltrate their very cities, gain information that would be impossible to find any other way… Information that I'm sure both your superiors and mine would beg for. Under those circumstances, and with the Wurmslayer at my side, I am sure that my guild can be persuaded to turn a blind eye this time."

Kalamia nodded, her eyes sparkling.

"So you'll help me?"

Lanari grinned at her friend.

"Of course."

Raising her tankard, Kalamia toasted;

"To Kunark and the Wurmslayer."

"May Innoruuk guide us." Added Lanari, raising her glass in reply.

The two Dark Elves began to laugh in glee. Soon, they felt, they would have more power than they had ever dreamed possible…


	2. Part 2

Part 2 

The morning sun streamed through the window, hitting Ealandariel's face. She stirred, opened her eyes once, then with a moan shielded them from the sun's glare. Sitting up, Eala looked around, trying to gauge what time it was. From outside came the bustling sounds of Firiona Vie's population going about their business. Glancing at the angle of the sun, she realised that it was nearly midday! Sighing, she mentally chided herself for sleeping so late.

With a shrug – no sense in brooding after all – she settled down to her morning devotions. She had many questions for her Goddess about what had happened the day they arrived on Kunark, and was hoping for answers.

"Indeed, anything that convinces me that I've not lost my mind." The cleric muttered to herself.

Ealandariel and her companion Alyindar, an elven ranger, had been journeying to Firiona Vie when their ship had been attacked, and overrun by pirates. They, along with the rest of the crew and passengers were taken to a prison, guarded by some kind of… lizard people. In staging an escape attempt, Alyindar had been killed, although everyone else managed to get away. Eala, refusing to believe that she had lost her friend, had started praying to Tunare for Alyindar to be returned to her.

The High Elven cleric flinched at the memory. Alyindar had been lying, cold as stone before her, and then she had felt a rush of power. It had filled her, invaded every part of her being, to a point where she thought that surely she must explode with all the energy contained in her body. Then a voice had spoken to her – Tunare's voice – telling her to reach beyond the walls and bring him back. It was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do, draining her almost completely. For a moment, nothing had happened, then, to the amazement of those watching, the ranger had stirred. He was alive!

Eala sighed again. She still didn't fully understand what had happened. Could she do it again if she had to? Clearing her mind, she opened herself to the song of Tunare. Soon, she hoped, she would know the truth.

Half an hour later she rose from her knees, smiling. Her Goddess hadn't given her answers exactly, but an overwhelming sense of… "rightness" had exuded from Tunare, leaving Eala with a deep feeling of serenity.

She was sitting in front of her mirror, combing her long blonde hair and humming to herself when there was a knock at her door. The cleric called for whoever it was to come in, and the door opened on Alyindar.

"Aah, you're awake at last!" he said with a chuckle.

Eala mock-glared at him.

"Well it certainly wasn't my idea to stay up so late!"

Aly laughed again, and nodded at her. With a smile, Eala waved her hand at the chair in the corner.

"Sit down. I won't be long."

The ranger complied, and Eala quickly finishing combing and braiding her hair, before setting a circlet inscribed with the runes for wisdom and intelligence on her head. Rising to her feet, she smoothed out her skirt and smiled again at Alyindar.

"Ready when you are."

In the common room, the eyes of the inn's other occupants kept drifting towards the pair seated by the window. Both cleric and ranger pretended not to notice as they ate, but when their eyes met, each could see the other felt uncomfortable.

Leaning across the table, Aly whispered;

"Shall we go and get some fresh air?"

Eala nodded gratefully, and the two got up and left the inn. They walked in silence for a few minutes, then;

"I hope this interest in us dies down soon." Eala's voice had a plaintive note to it.

Alyindar turned to look at his companion.

"You know it won't." he replied softly. "They heard of a miracle. A few of them even saw it. It's not something that can just be forgotten. I know that I'll never forget what you did for me…"

Ealandariel gazed out at the ocean, willing the sight of the endless tossing waves to calm her.

"But that's just it Aly, I didn't do it. Not on my own anyway. I was a… a conduit, for Tunare's power. I don't even know if I could do it again… It scares me."

Alyindar looked at her gravely, saying nothing. He knew that this was an issue that the cleric would have to work through on her own. Eala shook her head.

"I'll get over it, given time. I just need a distraction."

Aly smiled at her.

"Maybe we'll find one here."

Eala nodded her agreement, and the pair walked on.


	3. Part 3

Part 3 

Lanari was raising her sword to cleave the shrivelled mummy in two, when a sparkle of light surrounded the undead creature. Blinking to clear her vision, she finished her stroke, only to find that her weapon bounced off the monster! The mummy turned an impassive gaze on the Shadow Knight.

"Kalamia is my master." it intoned in a hollow voice.

Lanari glared at her companion. The enchantress giggled as the mummy took up a protective stance beside her.

"That wasn't funny Kal."

Kalamia cast an amused look at Lanari.

"Oh come on Nari. You can be far too serious sometimes; what's wrong with having some fun?"

The Shadow Knight frowned.

"We're on a serious quest here Kalamia. We should be bending all our focus to completing it successfully - we don't have time for your silly games with charmed pets."

Kalamia chuckled and gestured to the empty Oasis docks.

"What else would you have me do? Sit around and wait for the Barrel Barge like a good little enchanter? Meditate on the glories of Innoruuk?"

"I certainly wouldn't complain."

Kal sighed.

"Fine," she said, "Have it your way."

She moved her hands in the gestures of the counterspell to her charm, muttering the incantation under her breath. The spell broken, the mummy turned on its former mistress with an evil laugh. Kalamia quickly rooted it to the ground, then moved out of harm's way. Gesturing the the monster, she gave a sardonic bow in Lanari's direction.

"All yours, my friend."

Nari sneered elegantly. Sometimes, as much as she liked her friend, her hand itched to slap that irritating smile off Kalamia's face...

With a mental shrug - hardly worth dwelling on it - the dark knight closed in on the mummy, her teeth bared in a feral grin. Two swift sword strokes later, the undead monster lay crumpled at her feet. Kalamia applauded, and Lanari grinned at her.

Another mummy caught sight of the pair, and shambled quickly towards them. Nari laughed exultantly as she raised her sword again. Casting a quick glance towards the ocean, she saw a speck on the horizon that could be the Barrel Barge. Still, she had plenty of time to deal with the mummy.

Sparks of light filled her vision again.

"If you've charmed this one too Kal, I swear I'll drown you..." she muttered under her breath.

Once the light faded however, she realised that Kalamia had cast a spell to slow her opponent's movements. Green light pulsed around her own form a moment later, and she felt herself begin to move faster. She cast a quick smile at Kalamia, then turned her attention back to the monster. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all... 

Lanari and Kalamia looked around curiously at the Outpost in the place known as "The Overthere". Behind them, the Bloated Belly pulled away from the wharf, heading back into the Timorous Deep.

Kalamia wrinkled her nose as a troop of undead marines paraded past, leaving a stench of decaying bone and rotting seaweed in their wake.

"Some great achievement this is." the Enchantress muttered. "A handful of crumbling ruins and they call it an outpost."

Lanari inhaled deeply, relishing the scent of death.

"Hush Kal." she chided her friend. "The people here have no great love for us as it stands - we should avoid antagonising them."

Kalamia murmured something inaudible under her breath, which Lanari decided to take as an agreement.

They refreshed their supplies at the Gnome-made clockwork merchants, who regarded them apprehensively, but said nothing. Fully stocked for the trip (or so Lanari hoped), the Shadow Knight and Enchantress set out on the road through the Overthere.

Also on the path were several Teir'Dal Dragoons, patrolling the area. Several times, Nari and Kal found themselves walking alongside these formidable warriors.

"Why do they patrol so much?" whispered Kal one evening. "I've seen nothing out here but rhinos and tigers and Sarnaks... oh my!"

She broke off her rant suddenly as the most peculiar looking creature either of them had ever seen crossed their path. On first inspection, it appeard to be an oversized chicken. However, as it turned it's beady gaze on the pair, they noticed a snake's tail.

"Cockatrice!" gasped Lanari.

With a loud "Frrooaakk!" the creature charged. But before Lanari's sword had even cleared it's sheath, two Dragoons were there, attacking. In a matter of seconds, the cockatrice was nothing but a heap of bloody, mangled flesh. One of the Dark Elf warriors bent down and severed the creature's beak, remarking to his companion on the good price he would get for it.

"Is that what they patrol for, do you think?" Kal murmured to Nari.

A Dragoon overheard Kal's question, and smiled evilly before answering.

"No, young traveller. We guard this area around our Outpost against invasion by the foul allies of Firiona Vie. More and more disgusting Koada'Dal, Fier'Dal and even halflings and the like are coming here now. Many seem to be interested only in testing their skill against the formidable creatures lurking in this area. However, their prescence is an insult to the power of His Imperial Majest, Venril Sathir. Therefore, we eradicate any member of any so-called "good" race we come across."

One of the other Dragoons gave a short, nasty laugh.

"Quite apart from the fact that we are serving our master, there is a lot of fun to be had hunting down elves and carving them to pieces." He remarked.

Kal and Nari joined in the laughter. Although neither of them paid any allegiance to Venril Sathir, they had to agree with the warrior's statement.

Lanari mused on the idea of hunting elves as they walked. "What a show it would be to watch those pathetic beings die."

"If we come across any of them soon, you shall watch us destroy them." promised General V'Deers, leader of the patrol.

The Shadow Knight's wish was granted later that night, as the scouts reported that a band of light elves had set up camp not far ahead. Swiftly, the General drew up his attack plan.

"Stay out of our way," warned V'Deers, "and we will try to make it as enjoyable to watch as possible."

With a shout, the Dragoons charged the elven camp. A cry of "Goons! RUN!" went up from the elves, and as one, they turned to flee.

Three of them were cut down before taking half a dozen steps. One tall, fair Koada'Dal backed off slightly, chanting the Gate spell. V'Deers cursed as the elf vanished in a shimmer of light. Another one seemed to have had the same idea as her friend, and she began to chant. Noticing this, Kalamia quickly began casting a spell of her own. The High Elf's casting was interrupted as Kal's spell hit, stunning her. She stood, frozen, as a Dragoon closed in and neatly severed her head from her body.

"What do you think you're doing!" hissed Lanari. "He told us to stay out of it!"

"Helping!" retorted Kal. "He can't fault us for that! Look, that one's getting away! Use your snare spell!"

Lanari looked where her companion was pointing. Sure enough, a young wood elf was fleeing the scene. Juding by his speed, he had imbued himself with the spirit of the wolf, and unless he was stopped, it was unlikely that the DRagoons would catch him. Lanari muttered an oath, then began moving her hands in the gestures of a snaring spell. The Fier'Dal stumbled and slowed as a cloud of darkness engulfed him. He had time for only one screamed plea to Tunare before a Dragoon blade plunged into his back, silencing him forever.

The fight over, General V'Deers returned to where Lanari and Kalamia were standing.

"A good fight." he proclaimed. "Only one of them lived... partially thanks to you two. The Dragoons of Venril Sathir thank you for your help this day."

The Dark Knight and Enchantress bowed, acknowledging the compliment gracefully.

"Now, our path lies back to the outpost," continued V'Deers. "You are heading for the Burning Woods you say? Well, the safest way for you would be through the Frontier Mountains. From there, skirt the edge of the Dreadlands till you come to the Burning Woods. It is less dangerous than any other way."

"Thank you General." replied Lanari. "May Innoruuk guide your blade."

The General saluted, then led his patrol back the way they had come. Nari and Kal watched them go, then turned to look at each other.

"Well?" said Kal. "Shall we be on our way then?"

Lanari looked towards the pass to the Frontier Mountains, as behind her, the sun began to rise.

"Yes," she agreed, "we shall."


	4. Part 4

Part 4 

Light and laughter spilled out from the tavern as Alyindar and Ealandariel wandered by. From within, the sounds of flute and drums could be heard, playing an up-tempo Elven air. Eala smiled as she heard the music, old memories stirring. The ranger raised a questioning eyebrow at his companion.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a drink." he murmured.

The cleric smiled at him, and nodded.

"A little laughter sounds good right about now." she replied.

Inside, they found the tavern to be busy, yet not so crowded as to be uncomfortable. Nearly every race had a representative there... including an ogre who had obviously shunned the barbaric ways of his people. Aly headed over to the bar to get their drinks, while Eala found a table in an out-of-the-way corner. Waiting for Alyindar to return, the High Elf turned her gaze on the taproom, looking carefully at each of the patrons. She hadn't mentioned it to Aly, but something had drawn her here... a feeling like there was something she had to find. After a few minutes, Eala realised that her scrutiny of the tavern's occupants was being returned - almost everyone was throwing glances her way, then turning to mutter to a friend. The cleric flushed, wishing that the interest in her would die down, and she could be anonymous again...

Her musings were interrupted as her Fier'Dal companion returned with two glasses of fine Elven wine. He settled himself beside her, and began talking about the musicians, and how one of them was an old friend of his, and by the way there was a story that he'd heard while at the bar...

Eala sipped her wine slowly, only paying a slight amount of attention to Aly's talk. Her main focus was still on surveying the room, looking for some kind of sign that she had found what had drawn her to this place.

"Eala? Eala! Hey, Ealandariel!"

She shook herself out of her reflections, suddenly noticing that Alyindar was staring at her in consternation. With a start, the cleric realised that many minutes had passed, and she hadn't heard a word Aly had said. The feeling of being right on the edge of something had intensified, it was pulling at every fibre of her being.

"Well I can see I'm wonderful company this evening!" the ranger chuckled.

Eala sighed, and smiled apologetically at her friend.

"I'm sorry Aly. I was a million miles away... something here is... distracting."

Alyindar put his wineglass down, looking at her questioningly.

"I thought you wanted a distraction," he commented, "but what exactly do you mean?"

"I don't know, 'exactly'." Eala replied. "There's something here that I'm meant to see or hear... I think."

She slapped the table in frustration at not being able to work out what was happening.

"I don't know! I feel like I don't even know my own mind anymore! It's as if I'm being pulled from one thing to another... when I said I wanted a distraction, I didn't mean like this!"

Alyindar sat through this uncharacteristic outburst in silence, simply looking at Ealandariel gravely.

"I've never seen you get worked up like this before." he said quietly. "So I realise that whatever you're feeling must be fairly overwhelming. And to not know why you're experiencing these feelings... I can see why that must be scary. But have you considered that this could very well be a sign from Tunare? She could be telling us where She wants us to go next... what we are going to do for Her."

"I never asked to do this, Aly."

The cleric's reply was so quiet that even with his superior hearing, the ranger almost didn't hear her words.

"What do you mean?" he pressed.

Eala didn't look at him.

"I never asked for this life. To do quest after quest, to have trial after trial thrown at me. To watch my closest friend die, only to have to use some strange new power to bring him back..."

"Eala, you're one of Tunare's chosen, you're a hero..."

"I don't want to be a hero!" Eala exclaimed.

At Aly's shocked expression, she lowered her eyes and voice again.

"At least, not if this is what it means."

Alyindar continued to say nothing, still too stunned by this sudden tirade of emotion from the normally level-headed cleric.

At that moment, a female voice, with a thick Northern accent, rang over the noise of the tavern.

"What? You want one? You'd have no chance sonny, you're too small to ever get a Wurmslayer and live to tell the tale."

Across the room, a Barbarian warrior maiden was showing an impressive-looking weapon to a young half elf. The power emanating from the thing - Wurmslayer, she had called it - could clearly be felt, even at a distance.

Aly turned to Eala, about to remark on the scene, hoping to distract her, but the words died in his throat. The cleric's head had snapped up, and she was staring at the weapon with a fierce light burning in her eyes. The ranger touched her arm tentatively.

"Eala?"

"That's it." she muttered.

"That's what?"

"That's what I came here for... I have to know more... I can feel it, it's calling to me..."

Without saying another word to him, Ealandariel started to make her way across the taproom. People moved instantly out of her way as she passed, wanting to give this strange Elf a wide berth. Aly cursed under his breath, but he had no choice but to follow her. Whatever was going on, he mused, at least it had stopped her brooding.

Only time would tell what was going to happen next...


	5. Part 5

Part 5 

Lanari and Kalamia carefully peered over the top of the ridge at the sleeping wurm. Now that they were so close, the prospect of facing the creature in combat was a lot more frightening.

"He's so huge!" whispered the enchantress. "One swipe from those claws and I'd be wurm fodder!"

Nari considered Azdalin carefully. It looked like the fight could be quite a gamble… but they had come so far already… She cleared her throat softly, making sure her voice didn't waver.

"It's going to be quite risky," she conceded, "But it's worth a try! We can't turn back now."

"RISKY!" exclaimed Kal.

Lanari shushed her companion with a frantic wave of her hand. She held her breath as Azdalin stirred, then sighed with relief as he continued to sleep. Kalamia reduced her voice to a whisper, but sounded no less inredulous.

" "Risky" is not the word I'd use, Lanari Xicotl! I look at that thing and start wondering about what I'd like my tombstone to say!"

Just then, the slumbering beast shifted, and metal glinted underneath one of its feet. Lanari grabbed hold of Kalamia's arm in wordless excitement, as the object of their quest was revealed to them for the first time. A long, deadly looking weapon lay beside Azdalin. Power radiated from it – there could be no doubt, they had found the Wurmslayer.

The shadow knight took a deep breath. Fear had no place here. Either she would kill the wurm and gain the Wurmslayer, or die in the attempt. Gently she touched Kal's arm, drawing her attention away from the beast. Swiftly, she went over the battle plan once more.

"We'll use our invisibility spells to sneak in close to him. You stop outside of the range of his claws, and wait for me to engage him. I'll get closer, drop my invisibility, and attack. When that happens, you cast your weakening spells – slow him down, lower his strength, anything you can do. Then get back out of the way."

Lanari paused to make sure that the enchantress understood all that she had to do. Kal was nodding, mentally preparing the spells she would need. Nari continued,

"Hopefully he'll come after you when you cast on him… which will give me time to run round and grab the Wurmslayer. After that, all should be simple."

Kal drew a deep breath.

"Right. OK. Just one question."

Nari clucked her tongue impatiently.

"What!"

"What if that doesn't work. If you don't get the weapon I mean. I doubt we'd have any chance trying to defeat him alone, without the Wurmslayer."

Lanari sighed.

"I know. If something does go wrong… I'll try and taunt him away from you. I've heard that wurms are as touchy as dragons – a few insults about his mother should work. Once he's focused on me again, try and mesmerise him, hopefully that will give us the time to get away."

"There are a lot of "ifs", "shoulds" and "hopefullys" in that sentence." said Kal, grimacing. "What if that plan fails too?"

Lanari grinned at her friend.

"I wouldn't worry about that Kal. If I can't taunt him off you, then you won't be around long enough to care."

Eala tried not to scream as a drachnid passed within a metre of her. Alyindar gently drew her backwards, his hands reassuring on her arm.

"It's ok," he murmured. "They can't see us. Trust in my spells Eala."

The cleric swallowed hard, and nodded.

"I'm sorry Aly. It's not that I don't trust you. I'm just not used to having a spell like this – Tunare didn't see fit to grant clerics with the ability."

The ranger smiled gently.

"That's true. But She gave you other abilities instead. Ones which are worth more than any invisibility spell."

Eala turned her head away, the answering smile fading from her face. Would she always be reminded of that? Without another word, she continued towards the tunnel which lead to the Dreadlands. From there, they hoped to skirt the edges of the blasted area where Karnor's Castle lay, and so come to the edge of the Burning Woods. There, according to the Barbarian from the tavern, they would find Azdalin, an old and wiley wurm, who guarded one of the fabled weapons known as "Wurmslayers."

The Koada'Dal had no idea why Tunare had set her on this path. As a cleric, she could not use the wurmslaying blade, so was this perhaps going to be a new weapon for Alyindar? Maybe he was to use it to continue to fight evil on Tunare's behalf. Yet the ranger was formidable enough with his current weaponry, so even that reason made little sense. Still, a distraction was a distraction… and she certainly didn't want to spend time brooding. With a sigh, Eala trekked on.

The two Elves passed through the rest of the drachnid's hunting grounds without incident, and entered the Dreadlands tunnel. Carefully picking their way through the trees around the edge of the blast zone, they soon found themselves on the borders of the Burning Woods.

Contemplating the dangerous looking area, Alyindar murmured quietly,

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Ealandariel turned to her companion.

"The feeling is getting stronger than ever," she told him softly. "I think if I was to turn my back on it now… I'd go mad. I have to finish this… somehow."

Alyindar nodded, and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Wherever you go, I'll be at your side Eala," he replied. "For as long as fate binds us like this, so it shall be."

Eala returned his smile. Together, they entered the woods.


	6. Part 6

Part 6 

Before long, they noticed the ground beginning to climb slightly. They had been told that Azdalin resided in clearing, surrounded by hills, so they slowed their approach, and began to move more quietly. Alyindar pointed out tracks that could only have been made by a huge, heavy, clawed animal. Eala gasped at their size.

"Oh Aly, what is this about? That creature must be huge, how on earth can the two of us defeat him!"

The ranger simply shook his head, wondering the same thing. Silently, he prayed to Tunare to protect them in whatever lay ahead.

As they neared the clearing, sounds of a battle reached their ears. Confused, the cleric and ranger looked at each other in consternation. Were they too late? Had someone else found the wurm before them? Sprinting to the top of the hill, the two looked down on a scene of complete mayhem. One armored figure appeared to be unconscious, lying not far from a weapon which had to be the Wurmslayer. Another person was backing away from Azdalin, who had his fangs bared in a soundless roar of rage. The upright figure – obviously an enchanter, appeared to be trying to mesmerise the wurm, but the spell continually bounced off his scaly hide.

As the enchanter backed up some more, they stumbled, and the hood of their robe slipped off. Aly and Eala gasped in amazement.

"Dark elves!" growled Alyindar. "Filthy creatures! How dare they try and gain such a weapon! As if any of their despicable race is worthy of it! We should let him finish, then try ourselves once they are dead." He stood, and made as if to walk away.

"Wait, Aly!"

The Fier'Dal looked at Eala in astonishment.

"What? Eala? What's going on!"

"I… I don't know! I feel… gods Aly, what's happening to me? I feel as though I have to help!"

"WHAT!" shouted the ranger, heedless of the raging wurm just beyond the hill. "Are you out of your mind? Help a Teir'Dal! I'd rather die!"

Ealandariel didn't answer. The feeling inside her had grown so strong, it felt like she was about to be torn apart. Something inside of her pulled, insisting that she aided the Dark Elves.

As Alyindar stared in incredulity, the cleric stood, and started towards the battle. Her gaze fell on the fallen warrior, and as she focused, a light appeared beside the figure. Tunare stood there for an instant, pointed at the warrior, then vanished again. Eala took a deep breath, and began to chant her most powerful healing spell, move her hands in the intricate gestures required.

Suddenly her spell broke off as Alyindar grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you're doing!" he yelled at her.

"I'm doing exactly what Tunare has instructed me to do!" Eala retorted.

"Tunare telling you to help Dark Elves?" Aly shook his head in disbelief. "Maybe you're right Eala, maybe bringing me back did do something to you… I can't believe I'm hearing this!"

Eala pulled her arm free, and glared at Aly, but he continued his tirade regardless.

"That's an enchantress down there! How do you know she hasn't manipulated you? Charmed you? Made you believe that you saw Tunare when She wasn't really there? Eala, you cannot help those… those fiends!"

The cleric rounded on the ranger furiously.

"I know when my Goddess is here! I know what her prescence feels like! It's not something that an enchantress can duplicate with paltry mind tricks! Besides, I think that "fiend" down there has enough to cope with at the moment, how on earth could she have the concentration to cast on me!"

Turning her back on Alyindar, Eala began to cast again. This time, Aly didn't stop her, just gazed at her, eyes burning. The cleric ignored him, and concentrated on her spell. The armored form raised its head as Eala completed her chant. Slowly, the person got to their feet, looking around them confusedly. Then as they realised that someone had healed them, the helmet's visor was lifted and purple eyes gazed at Ealandariel. Recognising a High Elf, those eyes widened in amazement. What on earth was going on?

Kalamia tried to pull air back into her lungs, gasping with exhaustion. She had managed to root Azdalin to the spot for the moment, and had moved outside of his claw's range to consider her options. The wurm stood between herself and Lanari, who lay unconscious not far from the Wurmslayer. How had it all gone so wrong?

At first, Lanari's plan had worked wonderfully. The Shadowknight had engaged Azdalin, nimbly dancing out of the way of his claws and teeth, and darting in to jab at his soft underside. As soon as she was confident that the wurm's attention was on Nari, Kalamia had begun to cast her detrimental spells. First she slowed Azdalin's movements, then weakened him, and lowered his resistance to magics. She also cast spells to improve Lanari's performance, then, to finish the job, she sent orange sparks flying at the wurm, which surrounded his head, cutting off his air, making him choke. As anticipated, this drew the beast's focus towards Kalamia, and with a roar he charged at her. Lanari chased after him, shrieking insults, and slashing at his softest scales. It was at that point, that things went horribly wrong.

For a moment, the great creature seemed torn between chasing the one who had weakened him, and turning to confront the one who was even now still taunting him. Then with a snarl, he spun, and lunged for Lanari. She dodged out of the way of his gaping maw, but slipped on the slick grass as she did so. Azdalin whirled again, his snake-like tail whipping around Lanari's waist, picking her up, and hurling her to the ground. She landed not far from the object of her desire, and every shred of her being willed herself to get up and reach it. The soul was willing – more than willing! But, unfortunately for the dark knight, her flesh was too weak. With a cry of anguish, Lanari sank into oblivion.

Kalamia had watched in horror as Lanari was flung to the earth. Now that the threat to his vulnerable parts had been removed, Azdalin turned once again to the enchantress. In a panic, she hurled a stun spell at him, to buy her time. The wurm froze for a moment, his eyes burning with hatred. Kalamia desperately cast a mesmerisation spell, only to have it bounce off Azdalin's scales. Again and again she tried, to no avail. With her last drop of mana, she hurled a root spell at the advancing monster, and nearly sobbed with relief when it held.

But what now? The root would not hold forever… she should run! Yet Lanari was still lying there. Conflicting emotions warred in the enchanter. Nari was her friend, yet loyalty was something rarely taught to Dark Elves. However, if she didn't do something to save Nari, she would never get her Iksar illusion spell… and she would be completely alone on a foreign continent, with miles of hostile lands between her and the nearest Teir'Dal outpost… what could she do!

As Kalamia pondered her choices, she suddenly noticed a blue glow surrounding Lanari's prone form. What in the name of Innoruuk…? Who was casting? As Lanari got to her feet, shaking her head confusedly, Kalamia realised that someone had healed her friend. Looking around in amazement, she saw a figure in white standing on the hill above the clearing. Further back was another form, slightly smaller, and in silvery-green armor. Narrowing her eyes, she realised that the one in white was a High Elf! Blue sparks flickered around the pale woman's body for a moment, making it clear that it was her who had healed Lanari. Kalamia's mind boggled, however she quickly realised that this was not the time to be considering the implications of the Koada'Dal's actions.

While Kalamia had been standing, dazed, Lanari had recovered her wits enough to dash forward and pick up the Wurmslayer. With a yell of triumph, she plunged the weapon deep into Azdalin's side. Whereas her sword would have simply bounced off the wurm's hardest scales, the new weapon cut through them as though they were made of silk. Azdalin roared in agony as the weapon pierced his heart. Whirling, he tried to lunge at the puny creature who had wounded him so, yet he found his limbs strangely unwilling to respond. Still staring in astonishment at the shadowknight, Azdalin fell to his side, and breathed no more.


	7. Part 7 Epilogue

Part7/Epilogue 

For a moment, all was still. Then Kalamia rushed over to Lanari, exclaiming her amazement at how events had turned out. Nari simply grinned at her friend, turning her new weapon this way and that, examining it under every possible light. The shadowknight seemed to have grown somehow since before the fight, as if killing Azdalin had provided her with experience never to be forgotten.

"We did it Kal!" exulted Lanari. "We really did it!"

"I think you should just put that down and walk away from here."

The two Dark Elves spun at the words, spoken in Common, in a soft, yet menacing voice. Unseen and unheard, the chainmail-clad Wood Elf had approached them, swords unsheathed, blue eyes filled with hatred.

Lanari smirked, and raised her Wurmslayer.

"Or what, Fier'Dal? You think you could defeat me? I fought a wurm and won!"

"Only with the help of a High Elf!" retorted the ranger.

"Aly… please…"

The pale cleric who had healed Lanari had come forward, and placed a hand on her companions shoulder. The gaze she turned on the Teir'Dal held some measure of hatred, yet also contained some unidentifiable emotion.

"I've done what I was to do. It's over. Please, let's just go."

Alyindar stared, open-mouthed at Eala.

"You can't be serious. You mean we're meant to let these beasts have such a powerful weapon?"

The cleric smiled sadly, and nodded.

Lanari and Kalamia watched this exchange warily. Kal had no magic left to defend herself, but she held her dagger threateningly, and Nari had not relaxed her posture one bit.

Eala looked at the two of them, and shook her head, pity in her eyes.

"There will be no need for further violence today. The Wurmslayer is yours."

Alyindar turned and stalked off, cursing under his breath. Glancing once more at the Dark Elves, Ealandariel turned to follow him.

"Wait, High Elf," called Lanari.

Eala turned back towards Nari, confusion etched on her features. Further up the hill, Alyindar also halted, an arrow nocked, and pointed towards the Shadowknight.

"I… I owe you my life," said Lanari, haltingly. "For that, you shall be permitted to live today. Should our paths cross again, I will kill you as readily as any other."

The cleric looked at Lanari for a moment, then nodded. Without a word, she turned and continued to walk up the hill. She caught up with Alyindar, and together they disappeared from view.

"What did you do that for!" exclaimed Kalamia. "So she saved your life, more fool her! We should have killed them regardless!"

Lanari shook her head.

"I don't know why I said that Kalamia. It just seemed the right thing to do, somehow."

She looked at her Wurmslayer, then towards the point where the cleric and ranger had vanished, her purple eyes thoughtful.

"I feel," she said softly, "That we have not seen the last of them."

Turning to Kalamia, she smiled, flourishing the weapon.

"Shall we go and get your illusion spell, my friend?"

Kal's red eyes were still slightly troubled, but she brightened at those words.

"It's about bloody time!"

Laughing, the pair headed off in the opposite direction to Aly and Eala. Behing them, the sun was setting, casting shadows on the huge corpse of Azdalin. Lanari cast one last glance towards the clearing where so much had happened. Their adventure was over… for now.


End file.
